Talk:Quil Ateara V and Claire Young/@comment-24.59.68.93-20140521030029/@comment-7600752-20140703023227
^ Hey Sethnesmee. What I'm saying about Bella is that Meyer tries TOO hard to make Bella this perfect person who is always willing to sacrifice herself for others. But in Meyer's attempt to do this... she has also created this 'flip'' side to Bella... A Bella who has an entirely different side that isn't so perfect. Most readers truly like Bella to begin with. That's because she's shown with so many different positive traits and aspects. She's brave, pious, and on the whole, a pretty good gal. But there are other sides seen that make up Bella's character that are not so wonderful. Bella only sees her own side to things that occur. The stories are told like Bella is perfect. Even during the rare times when she thinks she's wrong...Edward's always there to tell her that she wasn't the one wrong...it was one of the unattractive and flawed humans that were always wrong...never Bella. So, in creating this ultra-perfect character, known as Bella, Meyer has also created a counter-Bella. A character that is hugely flawed because she was written to be so perfect. Here are some examples. In the beginning of TWILIGHT Bella lets the reader know that she's sacrificing her happiness by moving to Forks. Big freakin deal! Lots of kids go thru worse. Then on her first day of school, Bella's complaining that she doesn't know anybody and has not friends. Then, when other kids try to make friends with her... she's constantly dissing them to the reader. Reread that part of TWILIGHT... Bella really comes off looking bad... kinda like a snob. She ridicules the way they act, talk... and look. In NEW MOON Bella runs off and tries to hook up with a bike gang. Jessica screams for Bella to come back... which Bella eventually does. Then Bella later has the audacity to badmouth Jessica because Jessica is now mad at her. Bella doesn't even take into consideration that those biker guys could have raped and killed the both of them. Bella didn't give a hack if those guys raped and killed Jessica. But the reader is led to believe that Jessica is this B*TCH because she stopped Bella from going to those Biker guys...then later getting mad at Bella. ANYBODY in their right mind would have been mad at Bella!! Another thing is Bella seems to lose her humanity once she falls for Edward. She see's humanity as weak, pathetic creatures who really don't deserve to live... unless you're a human who Bella likes. And trust me, there aren't many of them. Bella's also fine with the fact that Edward wants to kill her. She also wanted to apologize to Jasper in NEW MOON because she bled and he attacked her. Bella is also constantly using Jacob to manipulate Edward. She does this all the time. Jacob was only around 14 or 15 when he first meets Bella. He thought the tribe legends about vampires and werewolves were just silly superstitious stories. Bella tricks Jacob into telling her the truth about the Cullens... In doing this, Bella also tricks Jacob into breaking the truce with the Cullens. THEN Bella can't hardly wait to reveal ALL this to Edward, knowing it could not only get Jacob in trouble... but also putting the tribe in danger for breaking the truce. Bella's constantly doing stuff like this to Jacob. WHY on earth would Bella tell Jacob that she and Edward were gonna 'do it' on their wedding night. She didn't have to reveal this to Jacob... and Bella's not so stupid that she didn't know that it would pyss Jacob off. She almost caused a huge fight between Jacob..the pack... and Edward and the Cullens. AND on her wedding day of all days! After doing this Bella KNOWS she was wrong and shouldn't have said anything. But, as usual, Edward's there to tell her that it's all Jacob's fault... that she didn't do anything wrong. Going back to her friends... she basically writes ALL of them off. Mike did have a crush on her (big deal) - but he also chose to maintain his friendship with Bella... and he often defended her to classmate who didn't like Bella (such as Lauren). Yet, she viewed him as her personal lapdog... and comes out and says this. So, I'm just saying that behind the 'perfect' Bella, was another Bella who wasn't so perfect. I know this is LONG, but does it make any better sense? I hope so. ;)